Ageless Admirations
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane admires a portrait of a knight that hangs in the throne room, but she doesn't know the identity. While she tries to solve the mystery, Sir Theodore seems to stand in the way. What happens when Sir Theodore proposes to Jane? Will she follow her duty to her mentor or the duty to herself? (Jane/Sir Theodore )


***I**** don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This is for however voted on my poll on my profile page, thank you for voting. I've had this idea for a while and finally worked it out. I had a lot of fun with this, so again thank you mystery voter.**

* * *

><p>Everyday, I go to the throne room to admire the portrait of a young knight. Whenever I need peace, I come here to admire him. On his arm stood a falcon, he had sharp deep Prussian blue eyes, and long ebony black hair. He seemed familiar, though I couldn't quite figure out who it was "No matter, besides this is the start of a great mystery"<p>

Taking a deep breath, I hold in my air till my lungs burn, then I slowly let it go. Despite the portrait hanging there in the same spot for as long as I can remember, it's only within the last couple months that I've been paying it any source of my attentions.

Having the feeling that I'm going to be late, I begin to make my way out. Making it to the doorway, I look back once more. My eyes meet the portraits eyes, feeling a sense of familiarity, and like always, chills run through me.

_I know I've seen those eyes before, but where?_

**The Courtyard**

Rubbing my arms, they're still sore from the day before. As of late, Sir Theodore has been assigning difficult and rigorous tasks. I assume it's to strengthen our resolve, but so far it's only made me lose weight, which is already hard to keep on. Looking at Gunther who stretched awkwardly, it seemed he shared the same sentiment as well

"What do you think we'll be assigned to do this time?" He remarked

"Anything but shining all those shields"

"Hopefully something that doesn't involve your elbows"

"Hey!"

Pointing my finger in Gunther's face, I was ready with another comeback when Sir Theodore interrupted with a firm voice "Quiet! Will you two ever stop your bickering?"

Feeling guilty, I looked down and apologized "Sorry Sir Theodore"

Turning towards me, Gunther wagged his finger at me as though I did something wrong. In an hypocritical voice, he scolded "You should be"

In a more louder, more stern voice, Sir Theodore commanded "Enough! For today's assignments, Gunther will accompany the Chamberlain while he takes inventory"

"Yes Sir Theodore"

As Gunther walked away, I stepped forward, eager for my task.

"What about me sir?" I ask earnestly

Raising an eyebrow, he said "Jane you'll have an even bigger duty, follow me"

**Sir Theodore's Quarters**

Taking a seat at his desk, Sir Theodore continued to sigh. After a few minutes of silence, I began to feel awkward. Every few moments he would look at me, then sigh and say nothing. Reaching the limit of my patience, I ask "Sir, do you need me to polish your swords?"

As though he were tired, he replied breathlessly "No, that will not be necessary"

Furrowing his brow, he looked as though concentrating in thought. He looked troubled, but I thought it wasn't my business, so I got to the point "If I may ask, what is this duty you spoke of?"

Standing up, he walked over to his balcony and looked away from me "Yes, you're going to help me sort through a dilemma"

"Sir Theodore, what is this dilemma?"

"I seek your advice Jane"

"I'm not sure I'm the most qualified. You could talk with Jester or with Sir Ivon"

"No, only you are qualified. As you can see Jane, I have never taken a wife for myself. I have no living relatives, and I don't have the time to look for a wife"

"Well, it is hard work protecting both home and castle"

"Yes, quite so"

"Is it that you want me to find a wife for you? I think I could do that, though I'm not sure what kind of woman you like"

Letting out a long sigh, Sir Theodore's tone of voice changed "Jane, what I'm about to ask you is not out of mere duty alone, though I can earnestly say your presence is acceptable"

"I don't think I follow"

"Jane"

"Sir?"

Like the breeze, the question came without warning "Jane, will you bear my children?" He asked

"Sir Theodore, what you're asking, this is not a jest is it?"

Walking over to stand in front of me, he looked directly in my eyes with all seriousness "It is not"

My breath hitched a little at my question "Was that...a proposal for marriage?"

"Indeed it was, and if I may hear your reply"

Backing away slowly, my back hits a wooden pillar. Looking up at my mentor, I felt a slight chill when I made eye contact with his eyes. Moving away from the pillar, I turned my back toward him and replied "I hold the greatest respect for you, you treated me fairly as a fellow knight, not caring about my gender, but I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry"

Running out of there and entering the throne room, I look at that painting again. With the slightest tinge of pain, I ask the portrait quietly "What do I do? You look brave, can't you help me?"

Being only an inanimate object, it could only stare back at me voiceless, opinionless, emotionless.

Getting under the throne table, I sit while I cradle my knees and cry.

_I thought Sir Theodore thought me as an equal. Do does this mean I'm merely another lowly woman?_

Hearing a set of metallic footsteps, they walk all the way over to where I am. Looking at the shoes, I knew it was Sir Theodore's boots. He didn't say anything, but I couldn't let my pity party continue. Wiping away my stray tears, I got out from under the table. With my head down, I stare at my feet, even though they look as nervous as I am. For a while it was silence as I stood in shame in front of Sir Theodore. He didn't say a word, and for that I felt nervous and anxious, so I apologized "I'm sorry"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at the mentor I knew, whose cold eyes looked into mine, who scolded "Don't run in hallways!"

"Yes Sir"

Sighing, he removed his hand from my shoulder and patted my head "Forget what has been said. Think of it as merely the foolish words of an old man"

"Sir, that is not..."

"Tell me Jane, do you admire this painting? I've passed by here and seen you on many occasion look at it with such concentration. Care to explain?"

Feeling a bit relieved, I explained without hesitance "I look at it everyday, it's as though I feel more brave when I'm here"

Taking in the information I had just given him, if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed wistful. Patting my head, Sir Theodore seemed as though he was about to say something until someone came. Coming into the throne room, my father looked at Sir Theodore who had his hand on my head. Being a protective father, he asked "What are you two doing?"

Taking it as cue, Sir Theodore moved away swiftly and asked "Yes Chamberlain, may I help you?"

Blinking, father returned to his normal tone of voice "It is nothing, only to take record of which tapestries needed cleaning"

"Yes"

"Father, do you know anything about this painting?"

"I know you enjoy it so, however I am sad to report, that this painting is scheduled to be removed"

"Why? It's such a wonderful painting, what will happen to it?"

"It's owner wishes it to be removed"

"Who is it?"

Before my father could tell me, Sir Theodore commanded me "That's of no importance! Now go and muck the stables"

"Yes Sir Theodore"

**The Stables**

Picking up a shovel, I walk over to the empty pen and get to work shoveling horse dung. As I was about to clean another pen, Smithy walked in with shovel in hand. Assuming he saw my red hair from where he stood, he leaned his shovel against the wall and walked over to where I stood with shovel full of business. Seeding me tired and sweaty, he took my shovel away "Jane you should let me do this, it's my job to muck out the stables"

Blowing away the hair strand over my eyes, I explain "I've upset Sir Theodore, so here I am"

Getting to work on the other side of the stables, Smithy asked "You must have really upset him"

"I suppose so"

"Is something the matter Jane? You look a bit pale"

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"One can never be sure, though I think I'm fine"

"If you say so Jane"

"Smithy, do you happen to know whose portrait hangs in the throne room?"

"Do you mean the knight with the falcon?"

"Yes"

"It's funny you ask, it happens to be someone you know"

"Really? Tell me who"

Before he could answer me, Sir Theodore called from entrance of the stables in a loud thunderous voice "Smithy!"

Giving me a look of worry, Smithy let it pass when he replied "Yes Sir Theodore?"

"Come and repair a shelf in my quarters"

"Coming sir!"

Leaving me alone, I'm left to muck out stables, only hearing the noise of the shovel scraping against cobblestone, and the talk neighing horses.

**Midday Meal**

After a proper bath, I joined everyone for a meal in the kitchen. I wanted to ask Smithy about the painting, but for some reason I felt as though Sir Theodore would charge into the kitchen having another ridiculous request ready. Like Jester has said before, Sir Theodore is like a hawk, constantly on the watch, like he had eyes and ears everywhere.

"So Jane, can you tell us the difference between a knight and a husband?" Asked Jester

Standing up abruptly, I exclaimed "What!"

"Jane you scared me"

Looking at everyone's faces, they looked just as surprised. Sitting back down, Jester being master of the audience continued "The difference between a knight and a husband is none, for they both pledge their allegiance till death do they part"

_Oh how true that is_

Everyone laughed at the fool's joke, but feeling anxious I excused myself "Lovely meal Pepper, but I've got to go"

Looking at me with worry was Jester, I flashed him a look and he went back to commanding his audience as I left.

**The Throne Room**

Looking up at that painting, I feel at peace. The knight in the painting is exactly the kind of man I'd want to marry, brave, strong, confident, tall, dark, and handsome.

_Why can't it be you?_

Suddenly blocking my view, was the king who asked "What are you doing here Jane? Is there no knightly duties you need to attend to?"

With a bow, I explained "Good day your majesty. For now, I had finished my chores"

Looking at what I was paying attention to, he remarked "I see you rather enjoy this work of artistry"

"Yes very much"

"This was painted a long time ago for..."

Interrupting our conversation, father held a list of expenses "Your majesty, I thought you would like to see how the expensive renovations are coming along"

"I must go Jane"

Following them out, I look back at that portrait and thought _No one I know has such dark hair, not we even Gunther. Perhaps a foreigner?_

"Come now child" said father

"Did Sir Theodore send you father?"

"It so happened that he did, how did you know?" Asked father

"A lucky guess"

Going along with father, I assist him with his duties to distract my thoughts

**Late afternoon, Jane's tower**

"Dragon, are you there?"

Poking his head through the window, he went on esthetically "Jane you should have seen them, all the mooing. How do they do it?'

"You'll just have to ask them"

"I have but you know what they said?"

"I can only guess"

"They said moo"

"Haha! I'd love to hear more, but it's time to go on patrol"

"Then moo-ve on over here"

Climbing up, we fly off while I explained the days events

**Dragons Cave**

"What? Rusty legs wants to marry you? That's outrageous"

"I know"

"I knew he had an eye on you, but I never thought he'd ask you"

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"When it became relevant"

"When Dragon? How long have all these lies gone on?"

"Lies Jane?"

"Do you think he's treated me as such because he was grooming me to become some sort of woman who is good for nothing but bearing suckling babies and sewing his socks?"

"If that was so, then why give you all the dung jobs and train you as a knight?"

"He's under the order of the king"

"But doesn't he advise the king? He could have just asked your parents if he could marry you, and it would be granted him"

"You do have a point there Dragon"

"Besides, he's not that bad a short life, that Theo"

"If he was younger, then I think he'd be perfect."

"Really? Jane that's odd"

"His intellect, his strength, his war tactics"

"Ha! If you really want to know, then here"

Pealing off a dragon scale, he handed it to me "What are you doing?"

"Just grind this into powder and add it to his drink, it will make him younger"

"How come no one else knows about your scales?"

"Cause I haven't told anyone, but I trust you Jane."

"I promise not to tell, but wouldn't making him young without him telling him wrong?"

"The old short life doesn't have many years left, I can smell it. By making him younger, you're practically doing him a favor. He'll be able to be grumpy for another fifty years"

"I mean if you put it that way, I guess it would be alright. Take me back Dragon"

After getting back, I did as told. I grounded up Dragons scale it into a fine powder and mixed it with a cup of cider. Going up to Sir Theodore's quarters, I saw him on the balcony looking out toward the courtyard. Putting the cup down, I join him on the balcony "What are you watching Sir Theodore?"

"I'm examining the daily struggles we all go through"

"Sir about this morning, I decided to accept your offer"

"What?"

"I don't mind it Sir"

Looking at me, with widened dilated eyes, he took my hand in his gauntlet covered hands. With a warm smile, his eyes wrinkled as he said "Thank you Jane"

Looking up at him, I felt a tinge of guilt for what I was about to do. Leading him by the hand inside, I ask "Sir, are you happy?"

"I don't have the proper training to say that I know how to respond, but I am grateful"

Reaching over to the table, I offer the cup "Here's a cup of cider to celebrate"

With a smile, he accepted the cup "Yes, it is customary"

While he drank, I continued to watch, but nothing happened. Feeling disappointed, I thought of putting away my foolish ideas and accept the fact that I'm marrying my mentor. Wanting to be useful, I said "I'll take your empty cup Sir"

With a look of disgust, he looked into the cup and complained "I think this cider has gone sour"

Looking away, I lied "Yes, I'll have Pepper check on that"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll..."

"Sir?"

Grabbing at his throat, he fell to his knees "What have you given me to drink treacherous child?"

"I might have given you the fountain of youth"

Sweating profusely, he gagged. With pleading eyes, he commanded "Ja... Ja...Jane, assist me to the bed"

Helping him up, I lay him on his bed "You'll be alright"

Looking exhausted, he asked in a cold, breathless voice "Why have you deceived me?"

Looking at my mentor, I felt guilty as if I really were trying to poison him. Knowing I portrayed his trust, I disparately tried to explain "Sir Theodore, I really didn't...I didn't poison you. All I wanted...I just wanted to see what you'd look like if you were young. I like you Sir, you've taken good care of me...and I...I greatly admire you, but your age proves to be your only fault. I don't want to find myself a widow at such a young age. I think you are strong, brave, and I love your qualities as a knight"

Still looking troubled, he asked breathlessly "There is no one you hold affection for?"

"No sir, except for the brave knight in the painting."

Closing his eyes, his voice lowered as he confessed "That knight is.. Is..."

Losing consciousness, he couldn't finish. Touching his forehead, he had a small fever "Sir Theodore! Are you alright?"

Covering him with a blanket, I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to wake up. Taking off his gauntlet's and gloves, I noticed how thin his hands were. Wrinkled, scarred, and aged, they tell a story all their own. Looking at my own hands, they're scarred and callused, but nowhere near to his. Lifting up his hand, if falls back down lifeless. Feeling scared, I apologize "Oh sir, please wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Holding his aged callused hands in mine, I try to keep them warm. The more I looked at his hands, the more I felt a comfort knowing those very same hands can take down an army.

"I don't care anymore, even if you're aged I'll take care of you, since you've always taken care of me as a knight. It's my duty to care for my fellow knights, so I'll stay by your side. But if you hate me, I'll understand. If you would have asked, I would have just helped you. I mean, isn't that what you wanted? We don't have to marry, since you don't love me and I don't know about love. Sir, why weren't you more honest? Sometimes I feel lonely and you probably are too, but it doesn't mean that marriage is the answer. We could play cards or talk, but I just... I just want you to wake up, please"

No answer, so for the last time I plead "That's not true, I do care Sir Theodore. Who else will guide me? Who else will scold me when I'm in the wrong? I really will be lonely if you die, please... Oh please"

Checking his breath, it stopped, checking his heart, nothing. Looking at my lifeless mentor, a single tear escaped my eyes and landed on his cheek. Laying beside him, I rest my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, I laid there for who knows how long. Then, his heart jumped back to life. Sitting back up, I look upon him, seeing the color return to his cheeks.

Feeling hopeful, I hold tightly to his hands, waiting for a miracle. Slowly, his features began to change. His graying hair turning ebony, his mustache disappeared, his face tighter and stronger. And before my eyes, I finally found the answer to that question I've kept asking "It's you, you're that brave knight"

Looking at his face closely he still looked liked himself but much younger. Getting closer, only inches away from his lips, his eyes flashed open, sharp and piercing, deep Prussian blue. Falling off the bed, I look up and stopped breathing for a second at the sight. Sitting up, he looked down at me coldly. His face stern yet very handsome, with a sharp chin, a strong straight nose, having an even tan, the look of a Persian. In a voice that's recognizably his, though not as deep he asked "What happened? Jane, you tried to poison me"

"No sir, I'd never do that"

"Then explain yourself" Boomed his commanding voice

"I can explain"

Standing up, he approached me with a dagger held tightly in his right hand. Staggering to my feet, I back away slowly. Hitting the desk, I pick up the mirror and hold it up to to his face "You might want to look at your reflection"

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he exclaimed as he dropped his dagger "Ahh! What have you done?"

"I made you younger"

Grabbing the mirror, he laughed "Ha..haha!"

"What do you think?"

"By jove, I'm young"

Scooping me up, he spun me around "You are a lifesaver"

Looking at his smiling face, I felt anxious. As his hair brushed my face, I felt as though my heart jumped. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my words "Sir Theodore, can you put me down?"

Putting me down, he hugged me as he remarked "Just call me Theo, it's more suited to a young man"

"The person I've admired and the knight in the painting I've admired is the same person, you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't the spring chicken I used to be. It was like a slap in the face each time I looked at it."

Pushing myself away, I held my head in my hands "I'm sorry for deceiving you, I'll take punishment for my actions"

Patting me on the head, I looked back up to see him smiling. Removing his hand, he clenched it "No harm done Jane"

Taking a seat in his chair, I watched as he brushed his hair. I couldn't get enough as I watched him running his thin fingers through his hair. Styling it in usual fashion, he walked over to where I sat and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing Sir"

Chuckling, he whispered in my ear "Jane, it's not polite to stare"

Feeling chills, I grab his hand and apologize, feeling my face grow hot "Sorry sir"

Removing his hand, he walked over to his balcony. Clearing his throat, he confessed "Jane, those eyes of yours are very becoming"

"Thank you Sir. If there is nothing else then I'll be going"

_Even if I'd rather be here_

I was about to walk off, when he said "Jane, would you like to work on your footwork?"

"You're not angered with me? I have betrayed your trust"

"What you did, was it for my sake?"

"A bit of your and my sake"

"And I'm the same man from the painting, did you not want to meet me?"

"Yes, I did"

"I do not condone this behavior Jane, however I must thank you anyway, it must have been a tonic, for I feel as fit as an ox"

"Sir, how old would you say you were?"

"Right now, I feel about thirty"

_That would mean this is how he was in his prime_

He stood more prominently than before, like a prince out of a story book. The man who haunted my dreams, stood before me and all I could say was "You look good Sir"

Turning around, posing he asked "Don't you mean handsome?"

"I feel it would be improper for me to say"

"Nevermind then"

Looking for an excuse to leave, I said "I think you should perhaps alert the Court of your sudden transformation"

"Come on, let's study your footwork"

"Yes Sir"

**The Courtyard**

Walking around, Jester stopped at the sight of us "Jane, who is that man?"

"It's Sir Theodore"

"It is?"

"I'll explain it later"

"Come here Jane, I must show you the proper foot placement" said Sir Theodore

Looking at Sir Theodore then back at me, Jester asked curiously "Jane, you're dancing with Sir Theodore?"

"We're..."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he stood behind me saying "I'm teaching her the importance of proper technique"

"Yes something like" I added

Shaking his head in understanding, the bells on his jingly hat rattled "I see"

"Yes, now can you play a Persian tune" commanded Sir Theodore

"Certainly Sir Theodore"

"Sir?"

"It was a deception, for I merely looked for an excuse to dance with an attractive woman"

"Sir Theodore, I do appreciate the compliments, but I'm not sure we should do this"

"Jane, I will not abuse my authority, but I will humbly ask if you'll do me the honor to let me be in your company"

Taking it as a cue, Jester reached through his window, and pulled out his lute and played in a Persian song. Swiftly, Sir Theodore swayed his hips, swinging his arm in like fashion. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his moves, like fluid were his moves as he danced like a cobra about to strike. The metal of his armor shook as he swayed.

_This dancing, its Persian folk dancing, but he moves just like a belly dancer_

Following his lead, I felt drawn in. Those deep eyes teased me, as though challenging me to out dance him, but I had to look away.

"You move like a cobra Sir"

Imitating his moves, I felt light-headed as though I drank too much. I started to have fun as I danced around him. Taking my hands, he shuffled and I followed. He laughed as I almost fell but he caught me. Smiling at me, he's looked too radiant when his eyes met mine, seeing the wrinkles around his eyes, his eyes gazing at my mouth. Looking down, I avoided his gaze, feeling my face grow hot. Smoothly, he asked in my ear "How is my technique?"

Feeling as though my heart would burst out of my chest, I pulled away and replied "It's getting late sir"

Patting my head, he replied calmly, in a matter of fact way "So it has Jane, I'll see you at practice tomorrow"

In my life I never thought I would swoon, but I was shaken. Feeling a bit faint, I fell to my knees.

I _found my weakness, dancing Persian men with blue eyes._

Putting his lute down, Jester ran to my side to help me up "Jane are you feeling alright?"

"Jester?"

"Yes my lady knight?"

"I don't know what I've done"

Walking me over to the swings, he asked "What's the matter my fair beanstalk?"

"You saw that I was dancing with Sir Theodore right?"

"Yes, though he looks so young. What happened to him?"

"I made him younger"

"Ah, I see"

"But, I don't know how to act around him now. He's...I don't know..."

"You two looked pretty chummy back there. No wait, I take that back, it looked like something else, like attraction"

"Yes, and there's something else, this morning he asked me to marry him"

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! However he asked me when he was still old Sir Theodore. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I thought if he was younger then it would be acceptable."

"Jane what is really the problem here? I'm not sure I follow"

"For the longest time, there was a painting of a knight that I long admired. The knight has a falcon on his arm, dark skin, sharp, piercing deep Prussian blue eyes, brave, confident, and handsome. Each time I looked at the painting, I had peace, but when I saw the real person, it was too much. I'm not sure I can handle it, I feel anxious and self-conscious around him. What's wrong with me?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Jester said reassuringly "Jane, nothing is wrong with you. In fact, something extraordinary is happening"

"Are to sure? I feel as though I'm going mad"

"I think you're falling in love with him, and the new emotions are flooding in, drowning your rationality. Just go to bed, and get a good nights sleep, everything will be fine. If it's meant to be, then everything will fall into place"

"Thank you Jester, you really are the castles wisest"

"I'm always at your service fair maiden"

**Jane's Tower**

As I brush my hair in front of a mirror, I thought back to those piercing eyes that belong to my mentor, how they looked right through me, eyes I couldn't lie to. Feelings I've never had before, it felt good, like a rush of adrenaline.

_I feel as though I could stay up all night_

"Dragon!"

"Jane! What is it?"

"Let's go study Dragon runes"

**Dragons Cave**

Excitedly, Dragon asked "Jane, did it work?"

"It worked, just like you said"

Clapping happily, he asked "So, how'd he look?"

"He looks...he looks..I don't know what to say Dragon"

Smirking, Dragon looked at his nails and teased "I get it"

"What?"

"You like like him don't you?"

"Dragon what are you saying?"

Taking a big sniff, he remarked "I can smell your feelings"

"Feelings have a scent?"

"Oh yes, and you're putting out some strong emotions."

"I am not!"

Flying around, he chanted childishly "You like rusty legs! You like rusty legs!"

"Dragon!"

Landing in front on me, Dragon thought for a moment and remarked "No wait, he'll be shiny legs, unless you've seen his legs."

"Dragon! Sir Theodore is my mentor, and what you're speaking of is gross"

"You don't have to hold back on me, I want to hear every eensy weensy detail"

"I placed your grounded up Dragon scale in a cup of cider, accepted his proposal, and gave him the cider, then when he lost consciousness he turned young."

"Then?"

"He was upset at first, but then he was happy and he hugged me, and I think he still wants me to marry him. I got nervous, since he's so handsome, then we danced."

"And?"

"I like him! I like him a lot. I think I want to marry him. However..."

"Jane, don't you want your happily ever after like I'm the princess story books?"

"Dragon, I'm a knight, not a damsel in distress. I can't change just because a find a man attractive"

"Jane, he's a knight, and you're a knight so what's the problem?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to make a fool of myself"

"Rusty legs likes you, you don't have to try any harder. Just be you Jane, you do it so well"

"Thank you Dragon, I feel a little better"

"I know, let's go see that herd of cows down over at the field over there where I burned that field of smelly weeds"

"Alright"

**Next Day, The Courtyard**

Despite staying up all night, I felt refreshed and ready for my lesson. As I was ready to strike dummy, Jester ran up to me, a little breathless "Phew! The king requests all knights presence in the throne room"

Running ahead of Jester, I enter the throne room to witness the scene before me. Sir Theodore in chains, his hair a mess, looking as though he put up fight, while Gunther and Sir Ivon stand guard around him. Kneeling before the king, I petition "Your highness, forgive my impertinence, but you must let him go"

"He's an imposter Jane"

"No, I can explain everything to you your highness, but if it could be done in private it would be appreciated"

"Sir Ivon, Sir Gunther you're dismissed, however leave the prisoner."

Once it was only me, the king and the young Sir Theodore left in the room, I asked "You have noticed that Sir Theodore is not here correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to with this matter Jane?"

"Doesn't he look just like the portrait of Sir Theodore?"

"Yes, your point Jane?"

"You see, I gave Sir Theodore a concoction to make him younger"

"If that is true, then what was your reasoning for it?"

"He asked me to marry him"

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Sir Theodore then back at me "He has?"

"Yes your majesty, he did"

"Care to explain why you took such a course?"

"I have the greatest respect for him, I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting his feelings. I didn't realize that the knight in the portrait and Sir Theodore were the same person. For as long as I can remember, I admired that portrait. It brought me peace when I gazed at it, perhaps even a little envious at times at how someone could have such a strong presence, that person was my favorite, the one I wanted to meet. Sir Theodore, I have known him my entire life. As a knight, mentor, and friend, I would do anything for him, even die for him, but marriage was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Is that all?"

"No, it isn't. Sure I love my friends and family, but I have never held romantic feelings for a man. However, something in me changed."

"Please explain"

"I admire his loyalty, his qualities as a knight, his wit, his hands that can take down am army, how his eyes wrinkle when he laughs, his respect, or when he dances he's so light on his feet, and when he calls my name, it resonates through my soul, and his presence too brought comfort to me. It's surprising that I didn't see the resemblance, for those eyes are unmistakable, those eyes that send chills through my spine. He believes in me, has confidence in me and that feels good, it feels like a warm blanket that shelters you from the cold. It's true that I made him younger, I did it against his will, and I know I don't deserve his trust, but believe me when I say this, I love him and I can swear this on my knights honor"

Getting off his throne, the king unlocked the chains "I knew it was Sir Theodore, I mean who couldn't?"

Watching as Sir Theodore rubbed his wrists and back at the king, I was confused "I don't understand"

"Sir Theodore wanted to test your heart Jane, he wanted to know how you honestly felt about him. I admit that I wouldn't have thought of testing you this way, but he's a knight Jane, trust and loyalty above all things are most important"

My throat burned with the choked up tears. Taking a deep painful breath, I barely managed to say "May I be excused?"

"You may"

Running out, I could hear the sound of metal nearby. Looking back, he ran after me easily. My legs burned with tiredness, but I continued to run through the twisting hallways. Then, he called out, his voice echoed "Jane, stop this instant!"

Being my mentor, I had to listen so I stopped. When he caught up, he scolded "Where are you going off to in such a hurry? Didn't I tell you not to run in the hallways?"

Without responding, I shake me head. My eyes stung as I held in my tears, I wasn't about to turn into a damsel in distress. Sighing, he patted my head and confessed "Jane, I took delight in your confession, but I'm a bit surprised, I did not know you held such affections for me."

Without permission, streams of tears fall down my cheeks. Turning around, I hid my face and confessed "Sir, I feel so humiliated"

Wrapping warm arms around me, he said warmly "What am I going to do with my little knight? Are you going to continue to rebuff my affections?"

"What?"

"What must I do to calm your troubled soul?"

Closing my eyes, I ask shyly "Can you... That is..."

Hearing the clash of metal, I felt his the warmth from his hand permeate my cheek. Opening my eyes, those Prussian blue eyes stare back at me, as those taking away my troubles "Sir Theodore, can I call you Theo?"

With a smile, he laughed "Of course"

"Do you love me?"

"My dear, do you think I only wanted you for bearing children? No, I was lonesome. I thought this old warrior heart of mine was dead, but teaching you, guiding you and watching you grow into a fine young woman has been the greatest pleasure. I thought that my thoughts of you I had were a father's admiration, but do you remember how we danced together at the last ball?"

"How could I forget? I only felt confident enough to wear a dress because you convinced me it wouldn't change me, you even danced with me to calm my nerves. You looked very nice that night, you wore your best armor, I didn't tell you but I was incredibly jealous. All that went away when we danced, your voice was softer then it usually was at other times, you smelled very good, like incense, and you were very light on your feet, so fluid. Thinking about it now, I felt odd, enjoying your company, but even then I thought you were handsome."

"Jane, seeing you in a gown that night, I felt my heart flutter. I should have felt guilt since you were my apprentice, but you weren't wearing armor. So for that one night, you were a woman, and have been ever since in my eyes. When you were feeling nervous, I wanted to comfort you, but I restrained myself thinking it would look like favoritism. So I thought dancing would be enough. You're smiling face looked up at me without care, and it warmed my heart. You brought me back to the days of my youth, back to the state of mind that enjoys a woman's company. Your normally free-spirited hair, was in a braid that fell nicely over your back. Your voice was soft, a voice that made me nervous. And when you spoke, I wasn't paying attention to the words, but to your moving lips, those plump lips that beckoned to meet mine. Catching myself, I felt as though an arrow struck my heart. I let Gunther take my place as your dance partner, for my thoughts were maddening"

"Where did you go?"

"I drank cider until I lost consciousness, so I could forget those desires of mine. However, I couldn't forget how tantalizing you were. That is why, after much thought and consideration, I didn't want to let you and Gunther be together alone. I started to harbor feelings for you, feeling jealously at any man by your side. It was frustrating feeling waves of selfish thoughts plague me. Deciding to end this charade, I asked you to marry me in a way that sounded like duty. You are to be my counterpart, I want you to be my other half, but not out of duty, out of love"

Feeling faint, I started to fall, but he tightened his grip around me and kissed me on the cheek. Letting go abruptly, he cleared his throat "Yes...well..I have duties to attend to... So I will take me leave"

Standing on my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Parting from his lips, he remarked "In my day, men took the lead"

"It doesn't matter to me"

His eyes widened in shock, but then he smiled. With warmth, he caressed my cheek "An old man can learn a few things"

"You're only a young man with an experienced heart"

Touching my lips with his thin fingers, he bent down and kissed me back softly. Parting, I looked up at him, seeing a blush cover his cheeks, I laughed "I didn't think you could make such a funny face"

"Forgive me my dear, I haven't kissed a woman in fifty years, it is quite pleasant"

"I look forward to be with you on the battlefront and in life Theo"

"I as well look forward to guiding you"

Teasingly, I poked his cheek "And?"

Clearing his throat, he blushed even more deeply "To eating your cooking"

Taking his hand, I laughed "I'm not much of a cook but I'll try."

With his guidance and youthful strength, together we kept the peace and harmony in Kippernia for the rest of our days. As for me, I learned that love is ageless, and it's never too late or early to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all reading! It was hard to get Sir Theodore's personality down, but I tried. Review, it helps<strong>


End file.
